Mother and Daughter
by Empress Riho
Summary: 2 Song-fics about Sakura and her mother........Both Chapters up and Complete......PLEASE R
1. Nadeshiko

This is a song-fic from Nadeshiko's point of view, right before she dies.....

**Nadeshiko is sitting in a chair holding an adorable three year old Sakura, softly singing to her.**

_

You are my angel...  
You are my everything...  
You mean more than anything.

_

**"Oh Sakura, my poor baby girl. You going to lose your mother, and you won't even remember me..."**

_

When I see your smile so lovely and bright,  
Makes the world seem right.

_

**"But, I'm sure you will grow up happy; with your daddy and Touya to protect you."  
*Sakura gets down and toddles around, finally finding her way back to her mother's lap"**

_

At times you can act,  
Like such a little girl,  
But in my eyes you are the world.

_

**"Oh Sakura, sometimes you are so silly."**

_

I wish you health and happiness for all time,  
And may the world be kind.

_

***Fujitaka enters and picks up Sakura from a weak looking Nadeshiko*  
"You should get some rest dear."  
"Ok."**

_

Whenever you are feeling down,  
Whenever you are feeling blue.  
All you have to do is sing this song,  
Remember I'll be watching over you.

_

**"Goodbye.....my little cherry blossom."**

_

Please grow up with hope in your heart,  
I will always be with you.  
Please grow up with the dream in your heart,  
I will always be with you.

_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The song here is from the Playstaion game "Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure" it is Cherie's version of "Lets Go On."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: I know......some of you are probably ready to cry your eyes if you have heard the song and made the connection. I don't really know how Nadeshiko dies because I haven't seen alot of CCS, so I made up how she is singing to Sakura shortly before she dies...... Anyways, I am writing another one from Sakura pov when she is 13 so that should be up within the week. Thats all for now ! 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE (or kero will come after you)**

~Empress Riho~ 


	2. Sakura

This is a song-fic from Sakura's point of view.

**Sakura, at age 13, has entered a singing contest and is rehearsing her piece...**

_

I remember this song.  
I've known it for so long,  
And it feels so good to hear.

_

**"*sigh* I miss you soooooo much mom."**

_

Sounds a little sad,  
But sweet just the same.  
Lovely melody

_

**"I remember you singing this to me once...**

_

Whenever I hear this song,  
I really don't know why,  
It makes me shed a little tear.

_

**"Why did you have to die?"  
A tear slips down her cheek. Touya comes up behind her a wipes it away.**

_

But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear,  
Because I know your here.

_

**"She will always be here for you Sakura."**

_

Whenever I am feeling sad,  
And everything around looks bad.  
All I have to do is think of you,  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true.

_

**"I know, Touya, I know she is always watching over me."**

_

Lets go on with hope in our heart,  
Love will surely show us how.  
Lets go on, our hearts filled with dreams,  
Lets go on and show them how.

_

**"C'mon monster, dinners almost ready."  
"I'm coming Touya."  
Touya leaves the room, leaving Sakura alone.  
"I miss you tons mom, and so does Touya and Dad, but it's ok, since I know you'll always watch over us..."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The song here is from the Playstaion game "Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure" it is Cornet's version of "Lets Go On."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Once again, this is sad if you know the song..........^_^;; sorry if you have never played the game or heard the song.....it really doesn't make much sense if you haven't. 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE**

~Empress Riho~ 


End file.
